Not so Short
by statefarmsnake
Summary: Lard Nar is feeling self-conscious about something and Miyuki wants to figure out what's on his mind. Meanwhile, Red and Purple are having some private time in high hopes that they don't get caught.


Not So Short

Lard Nar wandered around the Resisty ship, flipping through several pages of paperwork that he had to deal with. He wanted to make sure that any affairs that he had within the Resisty and other species were official and organized. Though, he couldn't pull himself to stay focused on each of the documents. No… he was thinking intently on a conversation he had with Miyuki.

A couple of months ago, Lard Nar's old friend, the former Almighty Tallest Miyuki, had been recovered and recreated by the Meekrob. Lard Nar thought the whole thing was miraculous. When she was killed by a small irken's failed experiment several years ago, Lard Nar thought he had truly lost a close friend and the only true connection he had with the Irken Empire. At least… when she died, everything seemed to go downhill, along with the destruction of Vort with Operation Impending Doom II.

When Miyuki was brought back to life, though, she was given the choice to be a free roamer or to stay with the Meekrob. Miyuki had chosen to be a free roamer and sought out Lard Nar. When they reconnected, Lard Nar graciously reminisced on all of the memories that they shared together and eagerly brought her into the Resisty.

Shortly after, Lard Nar and Miyuki began courting after seeing the romantic connection that they held for each other. Miyuki had always given Lard Nar great happiness, and Lard Nar returned her affections with a better sense of compassion. Their teamwork as the leaders of the Resisty really moved themselves along, actually causing them to have some success against the Irken Empire and Operation Impending Doom II.

Lard Nar and Miyuki, at this point, had been courting for a little over a month and he had been happy with it in almost all aspects. Except for one.

Lard Nar felt a pair of arms go underneath his armpits before he was slowly lifted up from the ground. He struggled and fought, nearly dropping all of the papers in his hand. He didn't like being picked up by most people, especially after being picked up and tossed around by irkens when he was imprisoned. But when he eventually found out that it was Miyuki picking him up, he stopped putting up a fight. "Can you at least warn me when you're about to do that?"

Miyuki put Lard Nar back on the ground. "I'm sorry. I forget that you don't like to be picked up like that."

"Don't most irkens hate being picked up?" Lard Nar asked.

"Yes, but you aren't an irken," Miyuki said as she kneeled down to get to Lard Nar's level. Even when she did that, she was still a couple of inches above him. "You're a Vortian. A unique one."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Lard Nar said in a low voice, crossing his arms.

Miyuki blinked. "You look like something is bothering you, Lard Nar. Is something wrong?"

"I just don't like being picked up," Lard Nar said, avoiding her gaze.

"Yes, I know that, but something tells me that there's more to it than that," Miyuki said. "You can tell me anything, you know? You've been so good about it so far."

Lard Nar placed his hands behind his back, moving his eyes back to Miyuki's face. Her look was so soft. Her plum eyes stared at him with a sense of concern. It was clear that Miyuki actually cared about how Lard Nar was feeling. Lard Nar really didn't like to be upset with her, but obviously there was something on his mind. "I don't really want to talk about it."

"Are you sure?" Miyuki asked. She grabbed his hand. "Here, perhaps we could use a little bit of privacy instead of doing this out in the middle of the hallway. Let's go back to your quarters."

"Our quarters," Lard Nar said, smiling for a short moment before quickly fading.

"Yes, our quarters," Miyuki said. She couldn't help but chuckle. Even when Lard Nar was upset about something, he still managed to say something nice to her. She led her back to their quarters before closing and locking the door.

She sat on her bed and asked, "So, what's wrong Lard Nar?"

Lard Nar took a deep breath before waving it off. "You'd just think it's ridiculous."

Miyuki shook her head. "You haven't even said anything and you're already assuming that I'll think it's ridiculous." She cleared her throat. "I have heard some ridiculous things in both of my lifetimes. I highly doubt that you can top any of them."

Lard Nar cleared his throat. He knew that to be an absolute fact, especially after learning about the detailed and disturbing process of how she was resurrected. He did not want to see that process ever done in his lifetime, even if it was for a good cause. "Yes… yes, perhaps you're right." He cleared his throat. "I'm upset, because…. I am so short. You are so much taller than me."

Miyuki blinked, then flashed Lard Nar a smile. The thought that he would be upset by something like that seemed utterly silly to her, though she began thinking of it from his perspective. She had a sense of superiority over him by being a former Tallest and by holding a heavy set of knowledge. Having the extra height only poured more salt into an open wound. She knelt down, trying her best to alleviate Lard Nar's concerns. "I guess I never considered how you would feel about the height difference. I know that irkens are upset by it, but that's because we're categorized by height."

"I just feel so inferior to you since you tower over me and can do things like… pick me up with ease."

Miyuki sighed, her plum eyes softening a bit as she looked in Lard Nar's direction. "I was afraid you were going to say that. Is there anything you would like me to do to make things seem… easier to you?"

Lard Nar shook his head. "Other than not picking me up, I'm pretty sure you would not be capable of shrinking yourself. And even if you were, that'd just be barbaric."

Miyuki nodded. "Yes, you're right. But I'll make every effort to ensure that you are comfortable Lard Nar." She tilted his head up a bit and planted a small kiss on his lips. When they separated, she noticed a bright blush on Lard Nar's cheeks. She liked how cute he looked whenever he blushed. "I love you, Lard Nar, and nothing will make me happier than knowing that you're comfortable."

"That means a lot to me, Miyuki," Lard Nar said, his blush slowly dissolving back to his normal grey color. "Trust me, it really does."

A smile curled up on Miyuki's face as she kissed Lard Nar again. Although they were very different from each other, they had a clear connection and trust for each other. That was something that Lard Nar never found in anyone else.

Miyuki wanted to proceed with Lard Nar, but she then began to hear a ringing noise. She sighed, knowing exactly what it was. She stood to full height and grabbed her portable transmission device. "It's the current Tallest. They're calling me again."

Miyuki for the past couple of weeks had been working as a double agent for both the Resisty and the Massive. This wasn't her initial plan, but Miyuki was eventually caught by Tallest Red and Purple and she had to devise some kind of plan. So she declared her independence from the Irken Empire and the Tallest allowed her to do so without bringing up her presence to the Control Brains. Though, they had one condition of her. They were allowed to call her whenever they wanted in order to ask her for information that only she would know from her former years as Tallest.

This worked, but she couldn't help but feel paranoid that they were eventually going to catch her onboard the Resisty's ship. That would put countless lives in danger, including Lard Nar's and her own.

"Aren't you remotely concerned that they're going to catch you?" Lard Nar asked, approaching her.

"Yes, I am," Miyuki said. "But this transmitter has enough devices on it that block its direct signal, so they won't ever be able to pinpoint a location for me."

"That seems faulty to me," Lard Nar said. "But if you know what you're doing, then I trust you." He left the room so that there was no way for the Tallest to see him in the background.

Miyuki eventually answered the transmission, but there was no one there to greet her. This greatly confused her, so she was about to shut it off, but then she began hearing sounds in the background. They sounded like Red and Purple for sure, but they weren't making traditional sounds. There were groans, moans, and maybe a few squeaks in a few different places. She wanted to say something, but she immediately knew that the transmission must've been sent to her by mistake, or else they would've been on-screen by that point.

She stuck around for a few moments, listening to the moans and groans a bit longer, before eventually shutting off the transmission. Though, perhaps that was for the best, because the Tallest were doing something… private.

Purple let out a soft moan as Red licked his neck and left small bite marks all around his body. He knew that Purple loved the subtle pain of his bites and often worked it into his pleasure.

As he did this, he kicked out his leg which knocked his personal transmitter off of the bed. Triggered triggered it to send a transmission to Miyuki (oops). Red ran his hands up and down Purple's naked chest before bringing his right hand down to Purple's robe. He fiddled around with the waistband until it eventually came loose, allowing Purple's robe to come off seamlessly.

Red looked down at Purple's naked body, licking his lips as he saw Purple's long, slimy member exit his slit. It looked so delicious to Red and he wanted every bit of it to be inside of his mouth. He brought his head down and began to lick Purple from his stomach, all the way down to his crotch where his sweet cock awaited him. He ran his tongue around the sides of the shaft, tasting the sweetness of it since Purple clearly had far more sugar in his diet than Red did.

Purple arched himself forward, letting out a strong moan as his member slithered around in Red's mouth. It ached to be touched. "Oh, Red~"

Red liked it when Purple called out his name, and Purple knew it. He made every effort to keep that trend going. Red continued his motions, moving one of his hands up to Purple's antenna and began to stroke it. When they were first having sex, Red noted that stroking Purple's antenna made him orgasm almost immediately.

Purple, at this point, managed to last a lot longer than he used to. He arched his chest forward, getting his cock deeper and deeper into Red's mouth. "Red~, you have it in the right spot~." Purple didn't normally talk like that, but he was currently in a time of deep heat and he would do anything to get his member sucked, or to get fucked by Red.

Though, luckily for Purple, Red was more than happy to deliver whenever either of them went into heat. He removed his head from Purple's member and began to stroke him off with his left hand while stroking his antenna with his right hand. He knew the first finale (the first of many that night) was near since Purple's small toes were beginning to curl. Red prepared for the finale by bringing his lips near Purple left antenna and gently biting and sucking on it.

That brought Purple far over the edge. He bucked a couple of times into Red's hand before a substance shot from the tip of his cock, having it land all over Red's hand and the bed that they shared. The orgasm lasted for a very long time, and it left Purple feeling a bit spent. But due to his increased energy levels, he was far from done, and Red was too.

Lard Nar woke up early the next morning with a long stretch of his arms. He was feeling a whole lot better since yesterday. He constantly forgot that Miyuki often had a method of making him feel better. He wanted to turn over and wake her up, perhaps bring her over to the Snack Hall to get some breakfast. But much to his disappointment, she was not there. It was very rare for Miyuki to get out of bed before Lard Nar did. Lard Nar was consistently an early-riser.

Lard Nar kicked off the covers and got dressed in something appropriate to walk around in: a simple grey-ish blue shirt and comfortable grey bottoms that resembled human sweatpants. He stepped out of his quarters and looked around. He eventually ran into one of his crewmembers, Ixane. He stopped her and asked, "Ixane, do you know where Miyuki is?"

"I believe I saw her in the Experiments Laboratory an hour ago," she said. "Though, I'm not sure if she's there anymore."

Lard Nar nodded. "Thank you." He left Ixane and began walking over to the Experiments Laboratory. He wondered what Miyuki was doing there early in the morning. It seemed strange to him, but Miyuki was always known for doing things differently than he did.

He eventually entered a door marked EL and looked around the brightly-lit room before calling out, "Miyuki? Miyuki, are you in here?"

"Lard Nar, is that you?" Miyuki responded from one of the far-off rooms.

"Yes, what are you doing in here?" Lard Nar asked, trying to follow Miyuki's voice into the room she was in.

"Wait, don't come in here yet," she said. "I was hoping to return to your room with this before you woke up, but it took me a bit longer than I expected to."

Lard Nar blinked. "What are you getting at? You're beginning to concern me, Miyuki."

"You shouldn't be concerned," Miyuki said.

There was a few moments of silence, then eventually Lard Nar watched as an irken exited the main chambers of the Experiment Laboratory. He expected that irken to be Miyuki, but it wasn't. She was a lot shorter… though she had a lot of the same complexion as Miyuki. Plum eyes, skinny figure, curled antennae, similar outfit. Short. "M-miyuki?"

"Before you freak out or say something, I just want to let you know that this is only temporary. I wouldn't have made you uncomfortable by making this a permanent change."

"You…" Lard Nar grabbed Miyuki's hands. She was his exact same height. It was such a different feeling to be able to hold her hands without having to reach high up for them. "You did this for me?"

"I don't believe I've ever seen you so upset with something like this," Miyuki responded in a solemn voice. "You're normally upset by other things, like Operation Impending Doom II and the Control Brains and such. But this seemed to be the first issue you've had on a… personal level. And I felt so useless when I thought that I couldn't do anything to help it. So… I've figured out a way to temporarily diminish my features so that I could be shorter for a few days."

Lard Nar tried to come up with the words in order to respond to Miyuki's strong act of kindness, but anything he thought of fell short. He simply wrapped his arms around her and embraced her in a hug. It was the first time where he could feel her entirely. It was such a different experience. "This is perhaps the kindest thing anyone has ever done for me, Miyuki. I don't think anyone has ever attempted to be so… thoughtful."

"Well, you deserve it," Miyuki said.

"And you deserve something as well," Lard Nar said. "I feel as if I need to give something in return for your… graciousness."

"Oh, Lard Nar. You know very well that that is not necessary. I do this to make you happy."

Lard Nar smiled. "Okay." He grabbed her hands again. He was going to get very used to that. "Let's go to the Snack Hall and get something to eat. And I assume you're going to need to get used to your new body."

She moved around a bit, her steps a bit stiffer than she was used to. "Yes, perhaps you're right. I may need some help."

Lard Nar nodded and wrapped his arm around the back of her. "Don't worry. I'll make sure you get there."

Purple gripped tightly to his pillow, almost as if he would get sucked away if he were ever to let go. Red was bucking into him as hard as he ever would, sweat going down from the top of his head as he exerted more and more energy. He leaned down and whispered in Purple's antenna, "You want more of that?"

"I… do~…" Purple moaned out between Red's bucks. A series of pleasure was shot through his body every time Red hit Purple's pleasure zone. He was getting better and better at it and it made Purple want more of it.

"I want you to beg for it, then," Red said, giving Purple a greedy smile. Red often projected his power over his enemies onto his sexual relations with Purple. As long as Purple enjoyed being overpowered, then Red was going to continue to do the overpowering. It was a win-win for both of them.

"Please fuck me harder, Red~" Purple exclaimed, a partial amount of innocence in his voice. Though, it all sounded very genuine. "I want all of you. You feel so good inside of me."

Red did as instructed and started to buck into Purple, swirling his cock and around the inside of Purple's ass. He could feel pleasure within each buck, knowing that his climax was going to come soon. "You asked for it, so I'm gonna give it to you~" Red said, going a bit faster.

Purple couldn't help but chuckle. He was so used to all of the great, pleasurable feelings, but everything still felt so new to him. It was almost as if it were his first time all over again. He grabbed his own slithering cock and began to stroke it, knowing that both his and Red's orgasm was imminent.

Red moaned out several more times until he gave in one last buck before cumming inside of Purple. It felt so good to bring every last drop into him.

Purple liked it too before releasing his second load of semen onto the bed. He was breathing heavily, feeling as Red slouched over onto him. It was clear that they were both tired from the extended sex session. Their heat was satisfied and they felt as if they needed to go to bed.

Though… that would come later, as there was a soft knock at the door, immediately catching Red and Purple's attention.

Lard Nar brought the newly-changed Miyuki to the Snack Hall where they ate their breakfast. Miyuki was still getting used to her new body, but since the main change was her height, nothing was entirely different for her.

After they finished eating, Lard Nar and Miyuki returned to their quarters. Lard Nar felt so much better holding Miyuki's hand as they walked down the corridor. It was just… smoother to him.

Once they entered the moderately-sized quarters, Lard Nar shut the door and had the computer lock it.

"Why did you lock it?" Miyuki asked curiously. "I don't think it's necessary."

Lard Nar approached her slowly and planted a small kiss on her lips. "I think I've thought of a way to repay you, Miyuki."

Now it was Miyuki's turn to blush. The dark-red blush was clearly seen against her bright green skin, easily showing off her embarrassment. "You really want to do that?"

Lard Nar slowly pushed her back, a slight lustful look in his eyes. "Yes, I do. You're a very beautiful irken, Miyuki. And now that you've done something special for me, I really want to show you how much I care in return." Though, for Lard Nar, there was another reason. This was officially his chance to be a dominant figure in his relationship with Miyuki. They were on seemingly equal grounds and Lard Nar was about to take every advantage that he was given.

Miyuki simply responded by laying on the bed and opening herself up into a more… provocative position. She knew what Lard Nar wanted and she made every effort to give it to him.

Lard Nar went on top of her and, in his impatience, began to peel off her small uniform. It was a simple fabric, so it was easier to deal with than her usual uniform. After tossing it to the side, he did the same with his own shirt, leaving them both in their bare chests.

"You certainly have gained some confidence since I first met you," Miyuki said a bit shyly with a slight blush on her face. It was clear that she was enjoying his sense of dominance.

"And I have mainly you to think for helping me get it," Lard Nar said as he lustfully looked into Miyuki's eyes. He really wanted to treat her right after all that she had done for him over the years. He connected his lips with hers as he dug into her black rubber pants and began to rub his hand along the center of her leg. She let out a soft moaning sound as he made his way to her crotch.

"Lard Nar, I am ready for this~" she said, panting a bit.

Lard Nar nodded before eventually sliding down the pants, leaving her in nothing but her boots and gloves. She looked so innocent in this pose, though he knew that she wasn't. He kissed her once more before slowly lowering his head further and further down her body before she laid eyes on her small slit. This was the second time that he had ever seen it, the last time being a couple months ago when they made love to each for the very first time.

Lard Nar went down, burrowing his tongue into Miyuki's beckoning slit, causing her to cry out into pleasure.

Miyuki placed her hands gently on Lard Nar's horns, almost as if she would fall if she were to ever let go. She then began to rub them, knowing that she would be able to give him some pleasure in return.

Lard Nar moaned out loud as he brought his serpentine tongue down further into Miyuki's slit, getting a taste for her squeedily spooch on the other side. He was so nervous when he did this the first time, but he wanted to prove to her how much he had progressed.

Miyuki began to buck her hips a bit, the pleasure becoming almost unbearable for her. "Lard Nar~" she moaned out again. It was clear that she wasn't going to last long before eventually orgasming.

Lard Nar knew this and only proceeded to explore inside of Miyuki. He took one of his fingers and slowly brought it in her ass to increase her pleasure.

This did the trick for her as she shuddered severely before eventually giving into her eventual orgasm, moving her body accordingly to the amount of pleasure she was getting.

Lard Nar sucked out the juices that ran out of her, enjoying her taste even more. Though, he wasn't quite done with her. He wanted to give her more.

Red quickly gathered his clothes and said, "Hide somewhere. I'll get dressed. Make sure you aren't seen."

Purple sighed as he took his naked body and ran into their bathroom. It was already suspicious that Red would answer the door half-naked. It'd be even worse if Purple was there.

Red heard a knock at the door again. He growled. "Can't a Tallest get some privacy for once! Just give me a minute. Stop being so impatient!" He quickly put on his robe and then answered the door, only to find one of his guards on the other side. "What is it?"

The guard simply stared at Red, looking from his naked chest to his face. "U-um… my Tallest. We were told that there was yelling come from inside of your room and we wanted to make sure that you were safe and okay."

"Yes, I am safe and okay," Red said, still glaring at the guard. "Is there anything else, or can you go away?"

The guard blinked. He honestly didn't know what to think. "N-no, my Tallest. I guess that's all I needed to figure out. Well… other than the fact that we're looking for Tallest Purple."

"Well, he's not here," Red said.

The guard looked at both sides of Red and then pointed inside of the room. "But… isn't that Tallest Purple's uniform strown about your floor."

Red blinked. He honestly didn't want to do any kind of explaining, especially since it meant that all of it had to be a lie. "Just go away." He immediately closed the door.

Purple came in from the bathroom and asked, "Can we blow him up?"

Red nodded. "Yeah, we're probably going to have to do something about that. He seriously looked past me and saw your clothes all over the floor. That's as suspicious as you can get."

"He seriously asked about that?" Purple asked as he began to put his robe back on. "These irkens are getting too nosy. We just need a separate quarters so that we can handle our… private business."

Red smirked as he went over to Purple and gave him a swift kiss on the lips. "I could have that arranged. I could tell them that it's for Tallest affairs only and no one is allowed to even knock on the door."

"We're so smart," Purple said, returning Red's smirk.

It did not take Lard Nar a very long time for him to disrobe. Miyuki longingly looked at Lard Nar's naked body before he eventually went into action. He eagerly put his member into his hand and directed towards Miyuki's wet spoodge. Even the slightest touch against her gave him a heavy sense of pleasure as he slowly leaked into her.

Miyuki released a short, heavy breath as he felt Lard Nar's length enter her. It was initially painful for her since she needed to get used to the larger length to her smaller body. She clutched onto Lard Nar's arms, feeling more secure as she held onto him. Lard Nar took his hands into her hands, looking down at her more innocent eyes. He gently smiled as he slowly slid further into her. It was the kind of smile that told Miyuki that he truly did care for her the same way that she cared for him.

Lard Nar continued to take things slow, using Miyuki grunts and moans as a measure of her pain and pleasure. Though, he eventually heard her let out a heavy and deep moan as he swung her head back. He knew that he hit her somewhere pleasurable. He smiled and took advantage of that, bucking into her a few times, earning him a few more moans from Miyuki.

Miyuki clutched Lard Nar's hands even tighter as she lost control of her small body. The pleasure became almost too much as Lard Nar lustfully thrusted into her. "L-Lard Nar~"

Lard Nar felt mostly in control as he continued to bring his cock in and out of her. His heat was his drive and seeing Miyuki innocently squirm from any of his simple touches only helped to fuel him. It didn't take him very long to feel the hard urge to release. He went faster and faster, closing his eyes quickly as his orgasm became imminent. He arched back more-and-more until eventually he couldn't take it anymore and released his semen into Miyuki's squeedily spoodge.

Miyuki yelled out in pleasure as she felt him fill her up with his seed. It was the loudest she had ever yelled in a very long time, and she had Lard Nar to think for giving her the experience.

After Lard Nar let out his last drop, he couldn't help but chuckle. He loosened his grip on Miyuki's hand as he said, "How are you doing?"

Miyuki was still catching her breath as she slowly opened her eyes to see Lard Nar in front of her. "I may need a moment to recuperate, but that was amazing. I think I'll have to make this height a bit more permanent next time."

Lard Nar laughed a little. Miyuki's rare jokes. "I think I'd like that a lot. But I like tall Miyuki, too."

Miyuki's face calmed down as she returned his smile. "At any height, I still do cherish you, Lard Nar. I… I love you, Lard Nar."

Lard Nar blushed a little. He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. "I love you, too."


End file.
